Majora Link:Part 1
by DoomGirl
Summary: When Link doesn't return the Majora's Mask, all chaos is unleashed. Rated T for mild humor, a few bloody scenes, and chaotic happenings.
1. What happened?

DG: Well now... See you have flamed one of my fics, I will be doing a ZELDA fic.  
Disclaimer Will ONLY be in this chappie: Devil Girl (thats DOOMGIRL!) does not own the Zelda cast. But if she did, the Majora's Mask would be hers, and she would rule the Zelda worlds.  
DG: Now onto the story!  
  
Majora Link PART 1  
Chapter 1: Prolouge  
  
Summery: You know when,at the end,the Happy Mask Guy gets his Majora Mask back?Well,what if Link DIDN'T return it?What happened if he used it,and Ganon had to fight for good,insted of evil?Does this mean,the good guys,except Link,have to work with the villans to save Hyrule AND Termia?What happens when Holodrum and Lybranne get pulled into as their hero starts to destroy their towns,and most impotantly,Zelda?Find out!  
  
It was a dark,and stormy night.. Well, it wasn't REALLY a dark and stormy night.. It was a sunny day in the Courtyard of Hyrule! Zelda was thinking about something...  
Zelda: Where is Link?  
Link suddenly appears, stuffing a mask into his mask bag.  
Link: Oh uh.. Hi!Bye!  
Link runs back to the Korkiri Forest, but not before the Happy Mask Guy comes!  
HMG: GIMME BACK MY MASK YOU LITTLE B-  
DoomGirl: No swearing! I wouldn't wanna raise my already raised rating do I?  
HMG: Whats it raised for?  
DG: Oh, taking over the world, me becomeing the Queen of Link, and um... LOTS OF VIOLENCE! YAY VIOLENCE! twitch  
HMG: OO;;; Riiiight....  
And Link runs away, DG tailing him. And since Mr. HMG cannot move from the market in this game, he will die a very SLOW and PAINFUL death! Wait, what did that have to do with this? Um..Nevermind! ;;  
Korkiri Forest  
Saria was sitting on the throne in her temple, bored out of her mind. Same thing to do ALL friggen day! Guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple, guard the Temple.... I think you get it by now... --;;  
ALL: LIKE HECK WE DO!  
DG: Um.. Okay....  
  
DG: Ah.. Short chapter, but funny ,yes? You'll see Majora Link soon! 


	2. Saria's Day Off, And Mido's Blanket

**DG**: I am **SUPER** sorry you guys! I've been busy.. To many other fanfictions... I've improved my writing style, so that should REALLY help. See, spaces bewteen the punctuation! Whoot anyways. Majora isn't in the chapter, but.. Really. I'm not rewriting last chapter, to much work. :P 

**Disclaimer**: DoomGirl does not own anything, except the plotbunny who made the plot for her. And yes, she doesn't legally on the plot; the plotbunny does.

**DG**: Onto the story! Oh, and I still might make it so that it follows the current pattern.. hum.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Kokiri Forest. Yeah, RIGHT! It was as bright as Link's mind in the forest. Which can't be very bright, due to the havoc he's caused. Oh well. 

**Link**: This is the one place where I can be safe!

And so, Link set off to his treehouse. Irk. What was LEFT of it, anyways. Mido was burning it down, with a couple other Kokiri. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link said in slow motion, jumping. "NOOOO-ooooooo-OoOOOOooO!" Yelled Mido as Link pushed Mido away. He franticly tried to stop the fire. Coming out, he had a yellow blanket in his hand.

**Mido**: What's that, crap-friend?

Though it was strange, Mido and Link were friends. But,that would all come unglued.

**Link**: The remains of your blanket you lost when you slept over at my house for Saria's slumber party since she made us get out for peeking in.

**Mido**: Oh... BABY BLANKET WAHWAH!

Mido grabbed the remains, and tore off to his house. Everyone stared after him, shrugged, and went to help Link put out the flame. Yep. A normal day in Kokiri forest.

Forest Temple

**Saria**: Guard the temple.. ARG!

Saria ran out her guarding the temple duty, and went to go see all her little Kokiri friends. A deku guy stopped her. Frustrated, she took out a _bazooka_ and blew the monster up. All the other monsters stared in fright. The green haired girl just continued her way, whistling merrily.

Hyrule Castle

Zelda was still wondering.. WHY THE CRAP HAD THAT LITTLE PRICK LINK RUN AWAY WITH SOME PIMP MASK? The princess shrugged, and lay on her bed. She'd have to ask the little punk tomorrow.

With Link

Link grinned as he put a fairy in a bottle. She stared at him in shock, as he pullled out.. (DUNDUNDUNNNN) Majora's Mask. "Link! I thought you gave that back to the creepy guy!" The faerie said. Link looked over to her. "So what Tatl? It's not like it's gonna hypnotise me into thinking I'm evil and take over Hyrule. Now it's just a harmless mask..." He looked at at the mask, which seemed to be grinning up at him. "...Right?"

* * *

**DG**: Yes, short chapter. They'll be longer once the action parts come in, oh don't you worry. Since it's in a C2, gotta have much more work eh? Review time! 

**Blaze1210**: I guess you got your wish, Blaze. I hope to see more of your reviews!

**Sparkie91**: Really now... I hope that you'll be a faithful reviewer. Also, there needs to be more evil link fanfictions that come after MM. Right?

Now REVIEW!


End file.
